Gummy Things and Diamond Rings
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: AU / ONE-SHOT / "Oh sweets for breakfast" Olivia smiled "Good one daddy" She grinned before picking a gummy snake out of her daughters sticky hands and popping it in her mouth.


_Tori, you better like this! haha!_

* * *

"Well don't you look sexy?" Brian smirked as he walked over and stood behind his girlfriend, his arms wrapping around her waist as she applied a layer of dark eyeliner to her eyelid.

"Thank you, don't do that" She chuckled as his hand teasingly made its way up her thigh

"Why not?" He mumbled, pressing kisses to the tanned skin of her neck, smirking when she surrendered and fell back against him.

"Because Casey will be here soon and I'm finally almost ready after your daughter threw a hissy fit at me"

Brian chuckled as he thought back to just over an hour ago, their two year old daughter had just woken up from her nap, cranky as all hell and cried and screamed because mama was leaving soon.

Amelia Jayne Cassidy was the perfect combination of both of her parents, she was beautiful and funny, alert, adorable and charming and at the tender age of two had every single person she ever met wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"You'll be okay with her right?" Olivia asked, concern lacing her voice as she threw some cash and her cell phone into her clutch purse "I won't be long, it's just dinner and drinks"

"Liv, she's two, I've been alone with her before, we'll be fine, if not…I dunno, I'll go drop her off with Munch or something" He joked

"Bri…"

"Oh come on you know I'm kidding" He pulled her close once more and pressed a soft kiss to her hairline "We'll be fine"

Their tender embrace was broken by a squeal and a tiny body crashing against their legs, almost knocking Olivia off her feet.

"Hugs!" The little voice called excitedly as she reached for her parents, her tiny hand gripping her father's jeans

Brian reached down and picked up the toddler who was grinning away "Pretty mama" She said as she reached for her mother's necklace

"Thank you baby girl" Olivia leaned forward and kissed her daughters cheek "You be good for daddy okay?"

"Yep!"

"No tantrums?" Olivia gave her daughter a questioning stare

"Nope!" Amelia grinned as she held on tight to her father's neck

"Okay, I love you both very much" She grinned coming face to face with her daughter, pressing a serious of lip gloss kisses to Amelia's cheek causing her to squeal out and tuck herself further into Brian's chest.

"Love you" Brian muttered quickly against her mouth, his free hand teasingly grabbing her ass.

"Later" She winked.

"Love you baby" She kissed her boyfriend hard on the mouth as she grabbed her clutch and quickly left the room before their daughter could kick up a fuss about her leaving.

.

"Amelia Jayne Cassidy! Get your butt back in here now!" Brian called as a tiny little naked body ran from the bathroom into the living area.

Bath time for Amelia was a trying time of day; sometimes she'd be completely fine. Other times, she went crazy. Her limitless energy came out in full swing.

Brian chased his little girl out into the living room where she stood dripping wet and butt naked, her mother's cheeky grin and wide eyes staring back at him as she giggled in the corner, beads of water dripping from her long dark hair onto the hardwood floor.

"If you slip and fall you know mama's gonna kill me right?" Brian joked

Amelia giggled and ran circles around him before finally being caught and hoisted over her daddy's shoulder.

"Daddy, no!" She giggled

Brian stood his daughter in the middle of the bathroom floor and threw a large, fluffy purple towel over her head causing her to scream out with glee.

"I've gotcha!" Brian growled as he picked his little girl up and ran through to her bedroom to finally get her ready for bed.

"Okay pick out your PJ's" He pointed over to the white chest of drawers that sat in the corner of her pink, princess themed bedroom.

Amelia was the epitome of girly girl. Her favourite colour was pink, she almost always wore dresses and her favourite thing ever was shoes. When the apartment was a little too quiet you could always find her buried in her mother's closet trying to get at her shoes.

"These daddy!" She held up her purple beauty and the beast feety pyjamas.

.

Olivia quietly snuck into the apartment at a little after eleven, having stayed out a little longer than she planned and drank a little more too. She quietly giggled to herself as she dropped her purse and phone onto the kitchen counter and kicked her heels off at the door.

She noticed the lights flashing underneath the bedroom door; clearly Brian had left the TV on again. She quietly opened the door and almost sobbed at the sight. She walked over to his side of the bed, her hand over her heart as she watched them sleep.

Their daughter had decided to sleep in the big bed tonight and lay on her daddy's chest, her head tucked against his shoulder as Sleeping Beauty played in the background; Brian had one arm securely wrapped around his daughter as they soundly slept.

Olivia grinned and leaned down, pressing a series of kisses to her boyfriend's mouth. He mumbled as he woke and reached for her, his hand gently gripping the edge of her dress that rest against her soft thigh.

"Hi baby" He mumbled, his voice deep and groggy from sleep

"Hey sexy" She giggled

"You're drunk" He smiled, shifting their daughter on his chest

"I am and you were on a promise but there seems to be a little someone in our bed which makes that impossible" She giggled and ran her hand carefully though their daughter wavy brown hair, admiring her adorable little face.

"She's going back to her own bed now, don't you worry about that" Brian announced, his voice whispering in the dark as he carefully sat up and carried Amelia through to her own bed.

.

"Mama!" The little voice screamed out in the early morning sunrise.

Olivia groaned and buried herself against Brian, pulling the covers up over her head wishing she hadn't drank as much as she did last night

"Someone's regretting the vodka shots" Brian chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head

"Casey's gonna die today" She muttered "And you're gonna help me get rid of the body"

"Mama!" The adamant little voice of their daughter screamed again, followed by a loud thud.

Both parents shot up in bed panicked before hearing the giggles of their little girl and lying back down under their warm bedcovers.

"I swear if she tries to climb out of bed herself again I'm giving her away" Olivia joked

"You sleep, I'll go see to her" Brian kissed her head and laughed "I'll bring you some painkillers for that headache as well"

.

Olivia awoke to the sounds of her little girl giggling in the kitchen. She lay in bed for a few minutes listening to the mumbled exchanges between her daughter and Brian. Amelia came completely unannounced to the couple; she was a complete surprise that neither of them would change for the world. They hadn't even been trying for a baby, they had never even really spoke at length about the subject until Olivia came home from an annual physical and cried as she told Brian she was seven weeks pregnant, not expecting his unexplainable excitement at the prospect of becoming a father.

She slowly climbed out of bed, feeling marginally better than before and grabbed Brian's shirt and a pair of his boxers from the drawer, covering up her naked body before making her way out to her family.

"What's going on here out here?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen, her daughter perched on the counter facing her father.

Both father and daughter stared at her with wide eyes as if they'd been caught red handed; they looked at each other and giggled quietly before turning back to Olivia

"Nothing" Brian mumbled, his mouth full of something

Amelia just shook her head in agreement with her father. Olivia glared at the pair of them; they were definitely as bad as each other. When it came to looks Mia was all her mother but personality? She was her daddy's double.

"Okay, hand it over" She held out her hands and grinned at Brian as Amelia's little eyes widened and stared at her daddy for help

Brian shook his dipped head as Amelia grinned at her mom and held out her hand full of gummy sweets.

"Oh sweets for breakfast" Olivia smiled "Good one daddy" She grinned before picking a gummy snake out of her daughters sticky hands and popping it in her mouth.

Amelia laughed and shoved a fist full of gummy bears into her mouth

"Not too many Mia, you'll choke" Brian warned as his daughter turned her head and glared at him with her mother's warning stare.

"Okay who's gonna give Mama some sweets?" Olivia held out her hand "Please?" She pouted her bottom lip and stared at Brian

"Should we?" He asked his daughter

Amelia looked between her parents and nodded to her father, she reached for the bag of sweets and began picking out ones especially for her mommy

"This one" She handed Olivia a red gummy bear "And this one" She handed over a green and orange gummy ring "But no this one, this daddy's favourite"

She pushed an orange gummy snake against her father's mouth and giggled when he pretended to chew her hand.

After handing over a pile of gummy chews to her mother she sat proudly on the kitchen counter in her pyjamas and proceeded to eat the rest of the bag.

"Hey Mia, what about this one?" Brian ushered her over to the edge "Should we give mama this one?"

Amelia's eyes widened as she grinned between her mother and father, not fully understanding the situation but nodding along anyway

"Yeah, pretty"

"What's pretty?" Olivia glanced confused between her boyfriend and little girl as she chewed on a gummy bear.

Brian pulled the princess cut diamond ring from under the counter and held it in front of her "We both agree that daddy should give mama this ring…" He grinned as he watched Olivia's eyes widen in shock

"What…I…"

He quickly walked around to her side of the counter and held her hands "I love you baby" He whispered "More than anything and I know I'm not good with showing it all the time but I wanna make this official. You and Mia mean the world to me, I'd do anything for you guys" He grinned at his little girl who sat content on eating her gummy sweets, not bothering to pay attention to the important, life-changing moment between her parents

"Marry me, Liv?"

Tears spilled from her eyes as she practically jumped into his arms. She kissed his mouth hard and mumbled her love for him over and over again. Brian slipped the ring on her left hand and brought it up to his mouth placing a kiss on her ring finger.

"I love you"

"I love you more" Olivia whispered, wrapping her arm around his neck, kissing him softly.

"Daddy! Got your favourite!" Amelia shouted as she held up an orange gummy snake towards her parents who both burst out laughing at her adorable timing.

Olivia watched her little family in awe, her eyes drifting to the diamond ring that sat perfectly on her left hand. She just agreed to marry the love of her life in the most perfect proposal she least have ever expected. She wasn't big on romance and neither was Brian but the fact that it happened when she least expected it, in front of their little girl, was the most romantic thing of all.

.

* * *

_any thoughts?  
_

_let me know!_

_follow me on twitter if you want: ahoycinderella_


End file.
